hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goregutz619/HXH episode 103 discussion
HXH's been on a roll lately. this was another yet spectacular episode. i was actually kinda worried whether they would adopt this properly or drain it. but they did it perfectly. lets go step by step. so komugi steps in while the king is still readin the rule book. he tells her to keep quite and she forgets to breathe. togashi's got a pretty good sense from humour that is different to other comdy animes i've watched. his jokes genuinely make me laugh. they're just so bizzare on a side note, komugi's voice acting was pretty epic. i was really impressed. then, the king's reaction when he found out that she was blind. amazing shit. then we see gon, the guy who looks like he's looking for a fight (KORRAAA!!!) and the eyebrowless guy. not a good first impression says melereon. until he sees the puppies go around knuckle. if i'm not mistaken, even melereon had teary eyes. but killua still isnt picking up his phone. guess the wanna be squid still hasnt fixed him up. then we have more of the king and komugi. the soudtrack they were playing when they were playing gungi was so appropriate. when the king told komugi to go get rest, i dont know why although i thionk is was the soundtrack, it kind of got me form the emotional side. the other baka hanged himself. that was a LOL. the kings reaction laugh was frekkin epic. then the epic soundtrack kicks in and they show morel and his deep purple puppets. he can make 216 but he has only made fifty so he can concentrate on them more. they also show how he makes them by blowing smoke into an aura core. i love it how in hunter they explain every move in a way that makes sense. i especially liked the explanation of deep purple. then they explain morel's strategy and how en cant diffrenciate between a deep purple puppet and the original. while morel was explaining his strategy with the deep purple puppets, and how the royal gaurds werent going anywhere coz they had to protect the king but wondering what the king would do, it made me realise that right now in HXH the whole situation is like a chess game. they want to kill the king and the ants are the different pawns and stuff on the board, everyone making their move to destroy the kind. that is also bieng juxtapositioned with actual chess on the king's part. its really genius. a story like this would take ages to plan out. i have never read anything with this much depth and thought put into it. cheetu takes morel to his own little dimension and wants to play a game of tag. grow up cheetu. well then again, he was born a few days ago. after explaining the rules, morle concludes that it is a test of mental fortitude...or whatever he said. leol asks for back up. the nen exorcist is that other ant that was with him. seems like she's pregnent. kinda creepy. she has some elses nen in her... what's she going to give birth to? knuckle son? or does she fart it out after a while? the ep finishes off with the king bieng unable to defeat komugi which concernes the royal gaurds. amd damn, that ending. always pumps me up. my second fave ed of HXH so far. my fave is hunting for ur dream. anyway, a lot of people ocnsider these fights between the small ants and the HXH to be almost like filler and not entertaining at all. i beg to differ. i think it demonstrates how togashi can make a game of chess into an arc. of course, there have to be pawns etc. (i dont play chess...but i have a rough idea of what its about. my friend taught it to me once but i never beat him so forgive me if i dont recall the names of other players on the chess board.) but do u guys understand my chess theory. anyways, let me know what u thnk about it and thnx for all ur support and commenting on the blog and stuff. i've got a lot of positive feedback Category:Blog posts